Dangerous Love Affair
by Shandee
Summary: Okay so this is my take on what should have happened in Miscavige when Alexis and Julian went to save Luke and they run into Helena Hope you enjoy.
1. Miscaviage

A/N Okay so this is my take on what should have happened in Miscavige when Alexis and Julian went to save Luke and they run into Helena

Julian and Alexis go to where Luke is being held and Julian tries to open the door but it opens, and they see Helena's coming out of his room.

Helena: Well, Hello Natasha

(Alexis is shocked to see her alive)

Julian: You know this woman?

Alexis: (Sighs) I knew it was too good to be true, everyone you died but you never do, evil never dies.

Helena: Oh, you were always much too smart for your own good Natasha

Julian: Easy lady.

Helena: Well I'm sorry but Mr. Spencer isn't having any more visitors today.

Alexis: Why, What the Hell did you do to him now Helena?

Helena: Oh, you mean did I slit his throat like I did to your mother? No nothing like that Natasha.

Julian: I don't know who you are but you need to back the hell off.

Helena: And who do we have here? (She looks at Alexis) oh, you must be the lasted mobster poor little Natasha went after, Julian Jerome right?

Julian: Yeah I'm Julian Jerome and you are?

Helena: Wouldn't you like to know.

Alexis: Julian that's Helena Cassadine, My evil, pronounced dead step mother. On that note how are you not dead? Luke shot you point blank range in the heart!?

Helena: Well it can't be a surprise dear I mean you should know you tried to kill me and look how that turned out.

Julian: (looking shocked at Alexis) You tried to killer her? Wow

Alexis: (Looked at Julian) It's a long story I'll tell you another time… now what did you do to Luke?

Helena: (still has the knife in her hand looks at Alexis then at Julian and in one swift move turns Alexis around and holds the knife to her throat)Sometimes you just ask too many questions Natasha.

A/N Well what do you think should I keep writing it or should I leave it alone? Feedback maybe it would be nice. If you guys want me to continue write do you want a longer story or just a quick finish? Either way I hope you enjoyed it : )


	2. Knives and Secrets

Chapter 2

I am so glad that you guys want me to continue I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Enjoy… :)

Julian: (Looking horrified that she has a knife to Alexis's throat) Okay! What do you want Ms. Cassadine? Money? (He looks at Alexis who has no expression on her face leaving him to wonder how she's so calm with a knife to her throat) Whatever you want I can get it for you.

Helena: (Laughs at his attempt to save her bastard step child) Oh, Mr. Jerome I want nothing from you. (Helena looks at Alexis) How do you do it Natasha? How do you get such dedication from men? Mr. Ashton, Mr. Corinthos, both Mr. Jax's and now Mr. Jerome over there.

Alexis: Well Helena I care about people and they care about me… Speaking of care don't you think your getting a little careless? Trying to slit my throat in the middle of an insane asylum!

Julian: Alexis don't antagonize the women with a blade to your throat! ("Is she insane herself!?" Julian thought to himself)

Alexis: Why not is not the first time? You know Helena you must be slipping in your old age you never use to repeat yourself (Helena then tightened her grip on her)

Helena: You're walking on very thin ice my dear. (Julian thought to himself "And I thought my family was crazy!")

Julian: Okay Ms. Cassadine what do you want!? What will it take for you to let Alexis go with harming her?

Helena: (Moving the knife around her neck to make them nerves. She knew she couldn't let them get inside that room to see Luke or she could very well be on the receiving end of that blade in the near future. So she thought about silting Alexis's throat as appealing as that sounded, Alexis did have a point Mr. Jerome over there would kill her or at least try and she would be in jail or in a morgue by the end of the day.) Well? Would you like to know what I really want Mr. Jerome?

Alexis: Julian don't whatever it is don't do it! (Alexis looked at Julian with a look he had never seen in her eyes before… Fear)

Helena: If I were you Mr. Jerome I wouldn't listen to my clueless waste of life step daughter.

Julian: Easy, Alexis I know your use to deal with this kind of thing alone but let me handle it this time okay? (Alexis nodded her head as much as she could considering there's a knife to her throat. Helena was amused at Julian's attempt to calm Alexis's down) Alright, Now Ms. Cassadine what do you want?

Helena: (Helena thought about what kind of information Julian Jerome had that could be useful to her and then she remembered that Jerry Jax had gone crazy and disappeared again she could have her look and find him and a week or two but she needed to know where he is now and Mr. Jerome must know where he is if he knows where Luke is) Alright, it's simple really I need information.

(Alexis and Julian look at each other confused. What information could Julian have that Helena couldn't have her men find out for her Alexis wondered to herself oh Julian what have you gotten yourself into this time?)

Alexis: What could Julian possible know that the Great and Powerful Helena Cassadine couldn't find out herself? (Helena jolted her back with made the knife press a little harder in to her neck)

Julian: Alexis Please!

Helena: If I were Natasha dear I would listen to your mobster friend over there.

Julian: What do you want to know? (Julian sounding more desperate by the minute)

Helena: As I understand it you and Jerry Jax have worked together in the past is that right?

Julian: Yes it's hard to be in this business this long and not run into Jerry. What do you want to know?

Helena: Well you see I'm currently working with Mr. Jax and he has betrayed me and ran off and I think you know where his.

Alexis: No, Jerry's dead I was there when the boat exploded we thought Jax was dead too!

Helena: Yes well as you know Jerry Jax has survived much worst like you for example (Helena laughed)

Alexis: Very funny (Helena pulled her closer so the knife was now on her artery)

Julian: Alexis, Stop talking! I know were Jerry is but you let Alexis go first then I tell you. (Alexis gave him a look telling him not to do this)

A/N So I tried to stay true to the charters and how they would react. I hope I did it. Like I said in the first chapter Feedback is always a great thing so tell me do you want me to end this after they get out of there and away from Helena or do you guys want a longer story? Let me know! :)


	3. Lets do this

So I just wanted to say thank you so much for all the feedback I love it! Enjoy the story.

Helena: Oh Mr. Jerome do think I'm an idiot? You tell me where to find Jerry and then I let Natasha here live maybe.

Julian: No deal, you give me Alexis then you get your information.

Helena: Carful Mr. Jerome you are on my last never you wouldn't want me to lose it and hurt Natasha wound you? (Helena pressed just hard enough to make a little blood come out just to make Julian frantic)

(Alexis wanted to say something to help Julian but she thought that he had a plan so she just stood there with a knife to her throat)

Julian: Ms. Cassadine you really don't want to kill Alexis I mean what has she ever done to you?

(Alexis looked at Julian like 'out of the things you could say you say that really!?')

Helena: What has she ever done to me!? She tried to kill me failed of course and almost kill someone else but never the less she is my husband's bastard daughter I have all the reason in the world to kill her just I did her mother!

(At that moment Julian realized that she was going to kill Alexis one way or another. When he got out of jail he got his gun back he had it in his back pocket he didn't think he'd need it though. Julian was a pretty good shot but he didn't know if he could hit Helena and not Alexis but he had to give it his best shot, so he thought if he could get Helena to move Alexis again he could get a shot in her shoulder. He looked at Alexis and I guess she had the same idea so she started antagonize her again)

Alexis: Helena, don't you have bigger targets then Luke and me? Or do you see us as threats? There's one for the books Helena Cassadine scared of Alexis Davis. I don't know about you Helena but I like it!

(And It worked Helena did jolt Alexis back again and left her shoulder open to get shot)

Helena: I think your forgetting who has the knife to whose throat my dear!

(Then while Helena was threatening Alexis Julian put his hand behind his back making it look like he was rubbing his back but he grabbed his gun and slow put the gun behind his back. Alexis saw what he was doing and Helena was going on and on about how she has every right to kill Alexis so Julian looked at Alexis and mouthed 'on three one, two, three' Julian took the gun, Helena who wasn't paying any attention, and while Helena who was still on her rant, Julian shot her in the shoulder Helena shocked and pushed back from the impact from the bullet, Alexis took the chance to get away from Helena. Alexis got away from her Julian put his arm around her waist and pushed her be hide him, He could feel her shaking and wanted nothing then to pick her up and get her out of there but he had to take care of Helena and get Luke)

Julian: (in a low voice so only Alexis could hear) your okay, hey Alexis listen to me okay?

Alexis: (in a bare whisper) Okay

Julian: I'm going to take care of Helena I need you to go get Luke alright?

Alexis: Okay.

(Julian was amazed that Alexis was as calm as she was for just having a knife to her throat, but she was still scared half to death just trying not to show it. Julian kiss the top of her head then went over to Helena and took the knife and gave it to Alexis)

Julian: Here incase Luke is tied up (She nodded her went and when in to the room. Julian watched her and as soon as she was in the room Julian went over to Helena and grabbed her face)

Julian: (In a low voice so Alexis couldn't hear him) I should kill you for what you did to her! (He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her up and shoved her against the wall behind her) You tormented her for years my god do you even have a heart!? (In the room with Alexis)

Alexis: Luke… Luke? (She walks over to him and turns him over so she can see his face) Oh my god what did that bitch do to you this time? (She took the knife that Julian and cut the straight jacket off of him. Once she got it off of him she started trying to wake him up)

Alexis: Luke come on you have to wake up now…. (Luke started to move around) Luke? Yeah that's it come on

Luke: Natasha? (He said sounding like he had been out for weeks)

Alexis: Yeah Luke it me. Come on sit up (She helps him sit up on bed and she kneeled in front of him)

Luke: What happened to your neck?

Alexis: Helena tried to kill me again, don't worry about okay?

Luke: Fine, How did you find me?

Alexis: Julian Jerome, he took me here after I got him out of lock up. (She ran her fingers though his hair)

Luke: Julian Jerome? Natasha please tell me that you're not involved with him… (Alexis looks down) Oh Natasha

Alexis: Well not anymore but that doesn't matter right now okay were going to get you to the hospital

Luke: Only if you Call Tracy and Lulu (Alexis smiled at him)

Alexis: Of course

(Back to Helena and Julian)

Helena: I would strongly suggest you take your hands off of me Mr. Jerome

Julian: Why what are you going to do? Kill me well I'm the one with the gun and you're the one with the bullet in her.

Helena: Natasha has been a thorn in my side for year I'm just sorry I didn't kill her when she came on the island all though years ago (Julian moved his arm to her throat to pin her to the wall)

Julian: You better shut the hell up now or I will kill you

Helena: I don't think you the gusts Julian, I'm Calling your bluff (Julian took the gun and hit her on the head with it to knock her out)

Julian: And I thought my family was insane. (He sighed and when into the other room to check on Luke and Alexis but keeping his eye on Helena)

Julian: You find him? (He said opening the door)

Alexis: Oh yeah he in here where's Helena?

Julian: Well, She's taking a little nap right now (He went over to Alexis and put his hand on her shoulder and felt her still shaking) Mr. Spencer how are you?

(Luke just looked at him with the look of death)

Alexis: He's okay but I want to take him to GH to make sure (She looked at Julian and then back Luke)

Julian: (Looked back to make sure Helena was still there) Yeah I think that's a good idea.

Alexis: But what about Helena?

Luke: Well we could just go kill her (Luke looked at Alexis)

Alexis: We tried once remember.

Julian: (In a low voice so only Alexis could hear him) you really need to tell me that story

Alexis: Later, but really what do we do with her?

Julian: Well, she's out cold right now we could tie her up and put her in the trunk

(Luke and Alexis looked at each other then looked at Julian Alexis smiled a little bit)

Alexis: Well we could or we could kill her and dump her in a river (Julian looked at her in shock he had never seen this side to her)

Luke: Don't look now Natasha but your Cassadine is showing

Julian: Remind me never to get on your bad side. But no I'll go tie her up can you get Luke out of here?

Alexis: (Looked at Luke) Yeah I think we can manage

(Julian walks out of the room to get Helena)

Alexis: (Helping Luke up) got it?

Luke: Yeah I think so

Alexis: Alright

(Alexis walked Luke out and got him into the car and was watching Julian carry out a tie up Helena she thought it was quite funny just then she remembered that she promised Luke that she would get Tracy and Lulu to the hospital to meet him, so she picked up her phone and called Ned she could tell him to meet her at the hospital)

Ned: Hello

Alexis: Hey I need a favor

Ned: Um, alright only if you tell me where you are

Alexis: You don't want to know trust me (Watching Julian put Helena In the trunk) but I need you to get Tracy &amp; Lulu to Gh and wait for me there can you do that?

Ned: (Wondering what the Hell she got herself into now) Okay when

Alexis: Right now we'll be there 20 minutes

Ned: (thought to himself 'we'?) Okay I'll get Tracy Lulu and myself down to GH

Alexis: Good I'll see you there Bye

Ned: Bye

(At GH Alexis and Julian walk Luke in when they see Tracy, Lulu and Ned sitting she could hear Tracy "Why did you bring us here do you know where Alexis has been all day…")

Alexis: Wait here I'll go talk to them see if I can lead them into this so they fall over when they see you

(Luke and Julian nodded and Alexis walked over)

Alexis: Hi Thanks you for wait. (Ned jumped up when he seen blood on Alexis)

Ned: Oh my god what happened to you!?

Tracy: Oh, I'm sure she's find she's a Cassadine remember? (Ned gave his mother a dirty look)

Alexis: I'm fine. But that not why I ask Ned to get all of you here. I found someone I think you might want to see again. (Alexis waved her hand at Julian and Luke and then came over)

Ned: Oh my god (Ned saw him first)

Lulu: Daddy!? (Having a shocked look on her face Tracy looked at Lulu then turned around and seen Luke)

Tracy: Oh My god Luke?

Luke: Cupcake! Spakeybuns! (Lulu ran over and hugged him Alexis took Julian by the hand and pulled him back with her as Tracy slowly walked over to Luke)

Julian: (whispering so only they could here) Was there a reason you pulled me back?

Alexis: Just watch

(Tracy went over to Luke Hugged him minute and then smacked him)

Alexis: That why

Julian (Smiled at her and then remembered they have Helena in the trunk) we have to get Helena out of the trunk

Alexis: Yeah give me a minute and we'll go drop her off at the PCPD

Julian: Alright

(Luke and Tracy fighting in the background. Alexis walks over to Ned)

Alexis: Hey

Ned: Where did you find him and who did that (pointing to the mark on her neck)

Alexis: Don't worry about it. As much as I would love to stay and chat I have to go

Ned: What? Where are you going?

Alexis: The PCPD I'll Tell you later okay bye (She runs off)

Julian: Well I think that when pretty well don't you?

Alexis: Yeah Helena still back there?

Julian: Yeah she's still out. Are you okay really? I mean your step mother just tried to kill you

Alexis: Yeah it's not the first time she tried to kill me and it probably won't by the last

Julian: Alright let's get going

(At the PCPD Julian walks in with Helena over his shoulder and Alexis behind him Anna looks up and see them and walks over to them)

Anna: (Looks at Alexis) Do I want to know?

Alexis: No, but I think you might want to know that Helena alive and right here (pointing at Julian)

Anna: Is she dead? I see blood

Julian: No just knocked out

Anna: (Looking at the two of them) Okay put her in the interrogation room.

(A/N So what did you think? Should I continue or end it here let me know Thanks)


	4. Murder and Love

A/N Hey guys sorry it's been so long since my last update it's been crazy here at school but I hope you like this update and like I've say reading all of the reviews really makes me want to keep writing when I get time so enjoy

(After Julian put Helena in the interrogation Anna told them to wait in her office so she could deal with them but she had to take care of Helena first Julian and Alexis are in her office talking)

Julian: (Looking at her neck) so are you really okay?

Alexis: (looking back at him) Yeah I'll be fine it stopped bleeding

Julian: Can I ask you a question

Alexis: Can I stop you?

Julian: Nope, how were so calm back there?

Alexis: (Alexis looks at him) I don't know it's not the first time she tried to slit my throat. I think it gets less traumatic each time (she laughed a little and Julian just looked at her stunned)

Julian: You amaze me

Alexis: (She looked at him confused) Why? I mean I'm really nothing all that special. (She said it like she really meant it 'does she not know what she means to me'? Julian thought)

Julian: How can you say that Alexis?

Alexis: What have I ever done that so good of me? I mean I seen my mother die in front of when I was seven, Lost my sister thought she was dead for years then when I did find her I got her killed. Got myself pregnant when I was sixteen not that I regret that for a minute but I mean really Julian what have I done that was all that great?

Julian: (He couldn't believe the influence that women had on Alexis from just being in the same room with her for such a little amount of time. He got up off the sofa where they were sitting and kneeled in front of her) Look at me (She did) you are an amazing person you have 3 amazing kids, you're a wonderful friend, and seeing what I just did I don't know how you're so loving from growing up with that. (He got up and sat back down put his arm around her waist)

Alexis: Can we talk about something else?

Julian: Alright how about you tell me how you tried to kill her?

Alexis: (got a little grin on face) um alright, so my brother Stefan got engaged to a women named Katherine Bell and they had a very formal engagement party called a Bacchanalia, Helena was out of control and Luke and I thought the only way to stop her was to kill her so we planned to do it that night and make it look like an accident.

Julian: Okay what happened?

Alexis: Well the plan was to get her on the balcony and Luke would loosen the railing she would lean agented it and fall to her death.

Julian: Alright (he'd never seen this side to her but he kinda liked it but let's face it was there any part of her he didn't like)

Alexis: Luke did his part but I had to get her up there so I found her and told the only thing that came to mind.

Julian: Witch was?

Alexis: That I was pregnant and the proof was up stairs

Julian: Were you?

Alexis: No, but I thought she would bite but she didn't. And she walked off and I went after her, then I heard a scream, Helena disappeared so I went to see what happened and on my way Luke grabbed me and took me to the pair and then he told me that the women that screamed was the Katherine, she fell off the balcony.

Julian: What Happened!?

Alexis: (Laughed a few times) we all thought she dead and Stefan was charged with murder 1 and at his trial she and Helena showed up (She laughed again)

Julian: How are you laughing about this?

Alexis: Because! She was a horrible person she was engaged Stefan and sleeping Nickolas

Julian: Wow, I have never seen this side of you but I think I like it.

Alexis: Yeah every now and then my Cassadine comes out

Julian: Well I like it (They smiled and laughed. She stood up and turned around and he put his arms around her waist and pulled her close) Hey, It will all be okay (She leaned back into him and her kissed her on top of the head. She turned around to look at him)

Alexis: You just risked everything for me, why?

Julian: Because (he moved a piece of hair that fell out of place) I love you

(Before she could say anything they heard the door opening so they moved apart before Anna came in)

A/N Good not so good, Should I end it hear? Tell me in some feedback please :) And Merry Christmas


	5. Family and Sex

After Anna got done questioning her and Julian they stuck around to make sure Helena didn't get away. She got them to let her talk to Helena.

Helena: Ah Natasha you have made a grave mistake here. (Alexis sat down on the other side of the table that she was handcuffed to)

Alexis: Really because you're the one handcuffed to the table

Helena: Yes well I'll be out soon we both know that. But for once I'm not the one you need to be worried about.

Alexis: Then who should I be worried about Helena?

Helena: Your father (Alexis's face dropped)

Alexis: Mikkos died years ago, Luke killed him (it was pure confusion on her face)

Helena: Well Cassadines never really die do they? You know your little mobster boy toy out there? His boss works for Mikkos and he will get his revenge on you two, you won't know when or how but it will happen.(She got that smug look on her face a few seconds later the guard came in and took Helena down to the jail cells but not before looking at Alexis and saying) Good luck you'll need it.

(Alexis just sat there not knowing what to think her father was alive and he was more than likely going to kill her and Julian. Julian saw them bring Helena out then looked at Alexis in the interrogation room so he went in and closed the door behind him. He walked behind her and put his hand on her back she turned her head to look at him with tears in her eyes. She shot up and hugged him, Julian didn't know what was wrong but she needed him so he was there)

Julian: Hey, it'll be okay whatever she said we can fix it okay? (He could feel her breath unevenly like she was trying not to cry but failing) what did she say Alexis?

Alexis: My father's alive (she barred her head into his shoulder)

Julian: Shouldn't that be good news? (Julian didn't know much about her Cassadine side or her childhood)

Alexis: (Alexis pulled her head from his shoulder and looked at him) Do you know who my father is?

Julian: I know he's a Cassadine.

Alexis: (Wiped her eyes and gapped his hand) Come with me (She lead out of the PCPD and down to the docks)

Julian: Okay where are you taking me (he stop walking and pulled her hand so she stopped walking and looked at him)

Alexis: To Wyndemere

Julian: Why would you take me there?

Alexis: Because I want to show you something

Julian: Alright (he wasn't sure what she was up to but he might as well go, they get on the launch it takes out 20 minutes to get there they get off and she grabs his hand and pulls him off to a small path they got to a wall of rock) Now what?

Alexis: You'll see (she started feel around the rock and hit something to make it open) There

Julian: How the hell? (He looked so confused. Alexis just laughed)

Alexis: Come on (she took his hand and led him through the twists and turns of the Catacombs) Here we are (They stop and looked around at this room filled with boxes)

Julian: Okay Alexis what is all this and what does it have to do with your father?

Alexis: (started to dig through a box) This is all the Cassadine papers. The Cassadines like to revive the dead and they keep records of it all. And this is the box for the past year.

Julian: This is insane you do know that right?

Alexis: Yeah I do. But if Mikkos is alive I need to know

Julian: (Grabbed her hands to get her to stop) Why is this so important to you?

Alexis: Do you know if your boss has someone above him?

Julian: What? Alexis you're not making sense

Alexis: Helena told me that your boss works for Mikkos and that 'he will get his revenge on us'. So if he's alive I need to know. (She went back to the box pulling papers out of the box and looking thought them all of a sudden she just stop) Oh my God

Julian: What? (She didn't say anything she just looked at him and he took the paper from her and red it) Alright Alexis what is it?

Alexis: She wasn't lying he alive

Julian: Are you sure

Alexis: Yes look! (He look at the paper and she was right he was defiantly alive. Julian look at her as she started to freak out) He going to kill for getting Helena, were dead, we are so dead (She started to peace back and forth)

Julian: (Grabbed her to get her stop) Alexis you can't freak on me now okay, it's all going to be alright we just need to get more information. Where else can we find information here?

Alexis: Um… That all the records they keep in Wyndemere the rest are in the family island in Grease where I grew up.

Julian: Well then I'll just have to go there and get the recodes

Alexis: No way! If you go they'll kill you on the spot! If you go I'm going with you so you don't get shot

Julian: Fine tomorrow we'll go sound good?

Alexis: Yeah I'm sure I can get the Cassadine plane to use.

Julian: You do know you family is insane right?

Alexis: You have no idea.

Julian: Is all gonna be okay. Can I ask you a question?

Alexis: Yeah sure (She started to put everything back into the box)

Julian: What did Helena mean before about your mother?

Alexis: (That made Alexis stops what she was doing and look at him) well that's kinda complicated

Julian: Tell me

Alexis: (She looked away from him and started with the box again but told him) When I was about seven Helena came in and slit my mother's throat in front of me then just left, Mikkos found me the next day sitting by her body and took me to the island (She stop with the box and looked at him she looked like she was about to cry)

Julian: Alexis, I mean I knew Helena had tormented you but my god

Alexis: Yeah I know (Julian went over and tried to hug her but she back away)

Julian: What's the matter?

Alexis: If I let you hug me I will probably start to cry and I can't do that right now. (But that didn't stop him he just grabbed her and she was right she did start to cry)

Julian: Hey it will all be okay (He pulled her face up and kissed her. She back up but her matched her ever move)

Alexis: Julian we can't do this. (Her back hit the wall behind her)

Julian: Why not? (He pinned her to the wall so she couldn't run)

Alexis: Because (Her mind drew a blank it had been I really long day and she was done fighting whatever this thing between them. She felt safe in his arms and she needed to feel safe right now. She had a feeling that it was going to a long month)

Julian: Because is not a reason Alexis. (He started kissing her neck)

Alexis: I give up. (She grabbed him and started to kiss him…)

TBC (To Be Continued)


	6. Blast from the Past

A/N so just to let you know that in this story Alexis has found another house to live in instead of staying with Sam just because I think it's stupid for her not to have found a new home yet, Also Ned left Alexis for Olivia that will be impotent in this chapter Thanks oh and P.S This starts right after they have sex in the catacombs just because this is rated T and I don't want to have to change that.

Alexis: This shouldn't have happened (as you see her picking up her clothes)

Julian: Why not were both adults it's not like we haven't done that before (Alexis sighs) Look it's been a long day and I think you just couldn't keep up this act that you don't love me and want to be with me.

Alexis: (stops what she doing and looks at him standing there without his shirt) Julian you know I love you but I just can't be with you if you're in the mob.

Julian: Why not Alexis It not like you haven't killed before (Alexis got this look on her face like she was genially hurt) Alright that was low I'm sorry

Alexis: Yeah you're right that was low (she said as she put her shirt back on)

Julian: I'm sorry

Alexis: Well in the end it really doesn't matter does it?

Julian: What do mean?

Alexis: It's just a matter of time before Mikkos kills us for getting Luke out of Miscavige and putting Helena in jail

Julian: That's not going to happen I won't let it

Alexis: Look Julian I can hold my own with the Cassadines I've been doing it for years but you, you're… your fresh meat they'll eat you alive, Julian you don't want to get in the middle of this

Julian: Alexis! I'm already in the middle of this! If my boss works for your father I'm in deep and I'm not just going to throw you to the wolves!

(They hear footsteps in the catacombs, they stop talking and looked at each other, at this point they were dressed again so Alexis grabs his hand and pulls him into a small corner they couldn't see the persons face but it was pretty clear it was a man and it wasn't Nikolas he and Spencer were out of town and then he spoke and then Julian who was holding Alexis felt a shiver go up her spine)

The Man: Search the tunnels they couldn't have gone far our boss will be very disappointed if we don't find them

Julian: (whispered so only she could her) who is he Alexis?

Alexis: (whispered) that's my brother Stavros, we gotta go now

Julian: (whispered) why? If he's your brother won't he help?

Alexis: (She turned and looked at him and whispered) he used to lock me in a box and make me beg to get out, we gotta go Julian

(She grabbed his hand and got him out she knew those tunnels very well so it was easy getting around Stavros's men, when they got back to the mainland they thought that they were home-free but what they didn't know Stavros's men where there waiting for them. Julian and Alexis start walking of the docks when two guys grabbed Julian)

Alexis: (Sighted) you work for my brother?

Thug: Yeah and we are here to give you a message in case he missed you on the island (The other guy handed her a manila envelope) watch your back Miss. Davis (he punch Julian in the mouth and then the two left)

Alexis: You okay? (She ask as she helped him up)

Julian: yeah what's in the envelope?

Alexis: I don't know but we should go before Stavros gets here come on let go (She grabbed his arm and they went back to her place, they walked in and she went and got an ice pack to put on his face) I'm sorry about your face

Julian: Don't worry about it.

Alexis: I am going to worry about it my brother sent men to beat you up

Julian: Your brothers insane are all the Cassadines like that?

Alexis: Well, Stefan was a good guy but right before died he was just as bad as Stavros

Julian: Did they ever come after you?

Alexis: Stavros was always trying to make me miserable

Julian: What about Stefan?

Alexis: When I was I wanna say eleven we were on a boat and he throw me off of it

Julian: Why?

Alexis: Because I was scared there were sharks in the water

Julian: Were there?

Alexis: Yes

Julian: I thought he was a good guy

Alexis: He was for the most part

Julian: He doesn't sound like (She got up to gut something) Where are you going?

Alexis: (she went and grabbed a photo album and sat down next to him flipped through it and pointed at a picture) look (It was a picture of a little girl maybe 8 and a boy who looks about fifteen year old, The little girl was almost hiding behind him. Julian took the album and looked at the picture)

Julian: Who are they?

Alexis: That was Stefan and I a few weeks after I came to the island, Mikkos would call me 'Stefan Shadow' because I was almost always with him.

Julian: (Julian got a little smile on his face and turned the page there was a picture of Alexis she was I would about eighteen with a little boy who was about five on a beach) who's the little boy?

Alexis: Oh that was Nickolas. We all though Stavros was dead so Stefan and I raised him for the most part.

Julian: Really so that's why you and Nickolas are so close?

Alexis: Yeah

Julian: What about his mother?

Alexis: When Laura got off the island she left Nickolas there I mean he was a baby but still

Julian: You really do amaze me. (He closed the album and sat it down on the coffee table and put his arm around her and she put her head on his chest)

Alexis: How so?

Julian: Just you telling some story how did you grow up to be such a loving person?

Alexis: (laughed once) I don't know, it's hard to keep my Cassadine side hidden sometimes and if you look back every now and then it just pops out and says 'Hi my a Cassadine'.

Julian: (Laughed) well I think it popped out with Helena

Alexis: It usually does, I think she is the only person who I really truly hate

Julian: Well from what you tell me you have reason too

Alexis: Yeah, Julian I think you should start staying away from me (She went to get up but he grabbed her waist and pulled her back)

Julian: You know I can't do that Alexis

Alexis: You have to if you're with me Mikkos will kill you and if he does I'll have to go and kill him. (She tried to get up again but Julian grabbed her and pinned her down the couch) Julian

Julian: No you need to listen I don't give a damn about your father or the Cassadines but you are in danger I would kill before I let anyone hurt you or the girls. I love you and I will keep you safe

Alexis: (Who was trying to get out from under him and failing) but who's going to protect you Julian they'll rip you to shreds!

Julian: I can take care of myself, I know that you can too I think you need a little help keeping everyone safe here epically because this whole thing seems to be a Cassadine affair

Alexis: (At this point she gave up on getting out from under him. She sighted) What if they kill you

Julian: They won't get the chance to

Alexis: There's no way I'm going to get you to back off is there?

Julian: Nope (He kissed her forehead and got up)

Alexis: (Sighted and got up to get the envelope and sat back down and held it up to her ear) well at least it's not ticking

Julian: Would your own brother really give you a bomb?

Alexis: Yes, yes he would (She opened the envelope and pulled out a few papers and started to read them)

Julian: So what are they?

Alexis: It's a letter from my father

Julian: About?

Alexis: See for yourself (She handed him the letter and got to get a drink)

Julian: (took it and started to read it)

"Dear Natasha,

I have been informed that you have found that I am alive. It is in fact true, I have been following you for some time now and I must say I am most disappointed in you. I have had high expiations of you while you career is impressive, your person life is an utter disappointment to me Natasha! Only dating criminal, having three daughters with three different men, only marry one of their fathers and then divorcing him two years after it is shameful Natasha! I had hoped you would have been like your mother but I am just glad she not here to see you now she would be horrified! I am terrible disappointed in you Natasha! –Mikkos Cassadine"

Julian: (He looked over at Alexis who had a drink in her hand just standing there) Alexis (He moved towards her but she back away)

Alexis: (Laughed once) you know it's kinda funny the first time I hear from my father in I don't know about twenty years and what does he tell me that I'm a utter disappointment

Julian: (He could see that she was upset and just didn't want to say it) Alexis come here (he took her by the hand and sat her down on the couch) are you really going to take the word of a man who you haven't seen in twenty years?

Alexis: You know your right I don't know why his low opinion of me hurts (Julian got up and sat next to her)

Julian: Because he's still your father (he pulled her hand and she laid her head on him)

Alexis: God I hate the Cassadines (she sniffed)

Julian: I know sweetie (he kissed her head)

Alexis: You need to stay away from me. He knows that I know that he's alive and Julian he'll kill you and I can't lose you. (He could feel her breath hitch like she was trying not to cry)

Julian: You're not going to lose me Sweetheart but I'm going to tell you right now I'm not going to leave you just because your father is alive

Alexis: I didn't tell you did I? (Trying to change the subject)

Julian: What?

Alexis: Ned left me for Olivia

Julian: He did?

Alexis: Well to be trustfully I never thought it would work out in the end anyway (She started rambling like she did when she got nervous. So Julian kissed her to make her stop and calm down but he didn't expect her to kiss him back it took about ten seconds to tangle his hand in her hair, he stopped the kiss)

Julian: Are you sure?

Alexis: (She looked at him and smiled at him) yeah were both adults, it's not like we haven't done this before (They both laughed, he knew that she would throw his words back in his face at some point, He picked her up and carried her in to the bedroom…..)

A/N If you guys have any ideas where this story should go I love feedback it lets me know you guys like the story and makes me want to keep writing it Thanks A/N

TBC (To Be Continued)


	7. Natasha Side

(Next Day Alexis woke up and looked at the clock it was 7:30 just then her phone started ringing, Julian was still asleep so she answered it and walked out of the room before talking)

Alexis: Hello?

Jax: How's my favorite Ex Wife doing?

Alexis: (Smiled) I'm good and how are you handsome?

Jax: I'm good, so I heard that Helena was found are you alright?

Alexis: Yeah I'm, I'm fine (she ran her fingers through her hair and walked into the kitchen to get coffee)

Jax: You don't sound fine did you have something to do with getting captured? (Alexis didn't say anything) Alexis….

Alexis: You know me to well, yeah I did but I'm fine

Jax: (Sighted) what happened?

Alexis: Well long story short is Luke was being held in Miscavige while an imposture with his face was running around town so Julian knew where he was we went to go get him and Helena was there and held a knife to my throat -

Jax: Wait! Helena held you at knife point?

Alexis: Yes but I'm fine, anyway (Jax sighted) Julian stopped her from killing me and we took her to the PCPD and Luke's back home so everything's good

Jax: Well as long as you're okay… so you and Julian spend a lot of time together yesterday?

Alexis: (Who was sitting at the table drinking her coffee) Jax don't start

Jax: I'm just worried about you that's all, I don't think he's the guy for you Alexis

(Julian woke you and turned over to find the bed empty, he looked at the clock and it was just about 8 he got up and heard Alexis's voice and walked out of the bedroom and saw Alexis sitting at the table she was facing the other way so he just stood there and listed)

Alexis: Jax you know I love you right? But you're wrong, alright if anything I'm the one that hurt him

(Julian tilted his head a bit but still didn't say anything)

Jax: I do love you and that's why I'm worried and if he hadn't lied to you, you wouldn't had hurt him

Alexis: Look Jax, yes he lied to me, but I love him and I think I can over look a few lies,(Julian Smiled) (she looked down at the letter from her father) look Jax thank you for your concern but I have to go (She pauses) Yeah I love you too bye

(Julian walked over, her back was turned, so he kissed her neck)

Alexis: Your awake (She smiled)

Julian: Yeah (Alexis turn around and kissed him)

Alexis: You want some coffee?

Julian: Sure, (Alexis went to get him a cup) so I woke up and you weren't there

Alexis: Yeah sorry about that, Jax called and I didn't wanna wake you up (She gave him his cup of coffee, they walked over to the sofa and sat down)

Julian: (Who was looking at the envelope from her father) what are we gonna do about your father?

Alexis: (Looked at him and sighted) I don't know, I mean do we really wanna piss him off any more?

Julian: Well, I think we need to know what we are up against

Alexis: Yeah alright, I'll make the arrangements so we can get to the island (She got up and called someone and started speaking Greek he didn't speak it so he didn't know what she saying but he did like that she could speak another language after a few more calls she went back over to the sofa and sat next to him) It's all set the Cassadine plane is getting ready and there will be a launch waiting for us when we get to the island.

Julian: Okay so we should go pack

Alexis: We still need an excuse for Sam if we tell her about Mikkos she'll wanna help and I don't think she should get in the middle of this

Julian: Okay what are we going to tell?

Alexis: I don't know but she's very much like her dad in that way, if it's not a good excuse she'll come looking for us and that would make her a great target for Mikkos

Julian: (laughed a bit) Alright I'll come up with something

Alexis: Well you should think while you pack

Julian: Yeah I'm gonna go get dressed and go pack I'll think of something okay?

Alexis: Yeah, I'm gonna make a few more calls (She kissed him and he walked off, she watch him to make sure he could hear her, she picked up her phone and called an unknown number on her phone and told them to meet her on the docks in an half an hour, she went to start packing and to get dressed)

(She was walking down to the docks it was pretty early so no one was on the docks she walked over to look at the water while she waited, after a few minutes she her his voice and turned around)

Man: Well Alexandra it's been a long time

Alexis: Yeah it has been a while hasn't it?

Man: Yes, you know I don't like to be summoned Alexandra so why am I here

Alexis: I need information about Mikkos, I know he's alive

Man: I don't know you're talking about

Alexis: Victor, you owe me

Victor (Cassadine): I don't you anything

Alexis: Then I guess you won't mind if I got tell Anna that you're alive?

Victor: (He grabs her by the throat and slammed her into the wall behind her, Instead grabbing his hands she grabbing the gun she had on her back and pointed it at his head) What do you want?

Alexis: I wanna know where Mikkos is hiding

Victor: Last time I talked to him he was in Greece

Alexis: When was the last time you talked to him?

Victor: About a week or so ago

Alexis: See was that so hard (She put her gun away) so I'm going to go now and if you tell Mikkos about thus little meeting I will personally kill you are we clear?

Victor: Crystal

Alexis: (Grabbing her bag and walked off to get to the plane)

Alexis: (She got to the airport and saw Julian walked over to him) Hey your ready to go?

Julian: Yeah I'm good to go

Alexis: What did you tell Sam?

Julian: I told her that I had an out of town meeting and you were coming with me as my lawyer

Alexis: Sounds good let's go (they walk off and get on the plane)

(They get on the plane a little while after they take off Alexis gets her bag and takes out the envelope and was looking at it, Julian get her a drink and sat next to her)

Alexis: After you left I made a call and found out that Mikkos was in Greece about week ago (She looked at him)

Julian: You think he's still there? (They looked at each other)

Alexis: I have no idea, Mikkos is a loose cannon

Julian: I won't let him hurt our family Alexis I promise

Alexis: You keep saying that but have you ever thought about what it would do to me or Sam or Danny if you got hurt? (She looked Julian)

Julian: Alexis I love you and I protect our family no matter what it takes, and I promise that I will careful alright?

Alexis: Alright (He kissed for a few minutes and she wasn't too sure how but he had her pinned on the couch he got her jacket off but then stopped kissing her just looked at her, she looked at him) What?

Julian: Who grabbed you? (He got up off of her and sat back on the couch)

Alexis: What are you talking about?

Julian: You have bruises on your neck and they weren't there this morning, what happened?

Alexis: Don't worry about it (She grabbed him and tried to kiss him back her wouldn't let her)

Julian: Alexis answer me, who grabbed you?

Alexis: (Sighted) can you just let it go please? (She got up, she had a tank top on underneath it was kinda low in the back and Julian saw the bruises from her fight with Victor on the docks early)

Julian: No! (He shot up) especially now that I seen your back (He grabbed her arm and turned her so she was looking at him) now what happened?

Alexis: Your not gonna let this go are you?

Julian: Not a chance, Alexis you have bruises on your neck and your back, now it looks like someone grabbed you by the throat and slammed you into a wall, am I right? (She didn't answer) Alexis…

Alexis: Yes okay!

Julian: Who? (He got this look in his eyes like he was ready to kill Victor)

Alexis: Julian…

Julian: Who Alexis it's a simple question

Alexis: Victor (She looked away from him) Victor Cassadine my uncle

Julian: (With a confused look on his face) I thought he was dead and why would your uncle do that to you?

Alexis: He's alive and I've known for a while (She paused) and I may have blackmailed him into giving me information on where Mikkos is, (She paused again and looked at him) and I may have pulled a gun on him when he backed me into the wall…

Julian: Did you shoot him?

Alexis: No!

Julian: Are you okay?

Alexis: I'm fine, (He looked at her) no really I'm I promise

Julian: Are you sure? Because if you're not I'll kill him

Alexis: No! Julian I'm fine it's just a few bruises (She grabbed his hand and sat back down on the couch, she put her head on his chest they sat there for a few minutes then Julian started to laugh, she looked up at him) What's so funny?

Julian: I was just thinking about how you said your Cassadine side comes out when you around them you really weren't kidding were you?

Alexis: (Laughed) No I really wasn't

Julian: I remember Sam told me something about what did she call it (he paused) oh yeah your and I quote "Natasha Side"

Alexis: (Laughed) Yeah that sounds like Sam

Julian: I have to say I do love this side of you

Alexis: (She looked up at him) Really?

Julian: Yeah (he grabbed her kissed her and then pinned her down…)

TBC (To Be Continued)


	8. Cassadine Island

A/N Hi! Sorry it's been a while since my last update but I've been crazy busy with school but Spring breaks starts soon so I'll have more time to write…. Hope you enjoy :)

After a few more hours on the plane Alexis woke up on the couch snuggled in close to Julian who was watching her sleep

Julian: (Smiled) Morning (He moved the hair out of her face)

Alexis: (Smiled) Were you watching me sleeping?

Julian: Maybe

Alexis: Why didn't you wake me up?

Julian: Because you looked so peaceful like you didn't have a care in the world, I know the last few days you've been really stressed out with good reasons but still

Alexis: Well thank you for letting me sleep, how long till we get to the island?

Julian: The pilot said about an hour but that was like forty-five minutes ago

Alexis: (She crossed her arms on top of him and propped her chin up so she could see him better) Are you ready to see the family mausoleum?

Julian: (Laughed) It can't be that bad

Alexis: No actually it's very pretty, I just don't like being there

Julian: (Tilted his head) You know I don't know much about your childhood, you grow up on the island right?

Alexis: Well after my mother died Mikkos took me there yeah

Julian: Hmm, do you think Mikkos is going to be there?

Alexis: I don't know, by now he knows were on our way there so if he wants to see us he'll be there

Julian: I'm not going to lie I kinda want to meet your father

Alexis: Why?

Julian: I know you had a hard childhood I and want to meet the man who could have stop them from tormenting you

Alexis: (Sat up and looked at him) Julian promise me if we do run in to him you won't hurt him

Julian: Alexis he let his wife kill your mother in front of you, doesn't he deserve to pay

Alexis: I'm not saying he doesn't but you can't kill him okay? If you do I can generate you'll be dead within 24 hours and I can't lose you, so you have to promise me you won't hurt him alright?

Julian: Alexis

Alexis: No were going to get the files and see who else they revived and then were going back home

Julian: Alexis take a breath, I said he should pay I didn't say that I was going to do it I may not know all the details but I do know that you should play with the Cassadines unless you have a death wish and I won't go after them as long as they don't go after our family, Sweetheart I'm not going to lie I would love to kill them for hurting you but I'm going to because I love you and I'm never letting you go again

Alexis: Full discloser, I'm terrified of being in the house again, (Tears from In her eyes) of who there, of what Mikkos is going to because Helena's in jail, Mikkos was a horrible human being when I was a kid and something tells me he hasn't changed (Julian grabs her shoulder and she snuggled in to his side)

Julian: ("God I hate it when she cries" he thought to himself) Alexis, Honey, listen to me, you made me promise that I won't hurt your father and I agreed, I'm going to promise you something else, I promise that I won't let any Cassadine hurt you the girls or Danny alright, and I'll be damned if someone who hasn't seen since you were 16 mess up our family (Alexis snuggled in closer but put her head in the crease of his neck)

Alexis: I love you

Julian: I love you too so much (He took her hand and kissed it) But I do think we need to get dressed

Alexis: Yeah

They get dressed and off the plan they get on the launch to get on the island

They get off the launch and on to the island

Julian: So this is where you grow up

Alexis: Yup

Julian: Well you were right it is beautiful

Alexis: Yeah it is beautiful come on let's get this over with

They head to the door and go in

Julian: Wow (Julian was looking around a lady came up to them and start talking in Greek Alexis replied and then she left) What was that about

Alexis: She was just telling me that it's not a good idea to be here

Julian: Why is someone else here?

Alexis: I don't know she didn't say but there more than likely someone here besides us

Julian: So where do we start looking for answers, this place is huge

Alexis: Yeah it is but I think we should look in Mikkos's study

Julian: Alright you know the way

Alexis: Yeah come on

They find their to his study Alexis opens the door and they go in

Julian: Well at least Mikkos isn't here

Alexis: Yeah

Julian: Is that him? (He points to a portrait on the wall)

Alexis: Um, Yeah that's him (she went over and opened the draw in his desk stop and opened the next) Damn it!

Julian: What? (He walked over to the desk)

Alexis: He took all the files

Julian: Are you sure there not here?

Alexis: Look in his desk that's where he would always keep important documents

Julian: (Looked at Alexis) Okay well don't freak out where could he have put the files?

Alexis: I have no idea! (She sat on the edge of the desk) I barely ever talked to Mikkos let alone got mixed in with his business they could be anywhere in this house (She sighted)

Julian: (Walked over to her and sat down in the chair that was in front of the desk) Well at least we know he's alive

Alexis: (Got up and sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and looked) Now is that really a good thing or a horrible thing?

Julian: I guess we'll find out sooner or later

Alexis: I don't think I wanna find out

Julian: Well I don't think we have a choice

The door opens quietly so Julian and Alexis don't notice

Alexis: I know I'm just not looking forward to seeing Mikkos again that's all

Mikkos: Oh why not Alexandra or is it Natasha now that you know you're my daughter

Alexis and Julian Look at each other

A/N Cliffhangers gotta love them …. Leave a review tell me what you wanna see happen next also do you like the little Julexis monuments like when they woke up and when she sat on his lap or do you not like them let me know


	9. Natasha Alexandra Mikkosovana Cassadine

A/N : sorry it's been so long since the last update my laptop died :( ... anyways enjoy this update :)

Alexis looked at Mikkos and then back at Julian and remembered what Julian had said earlier: "I know you had a hard childhood I and want to meet the man who could have stop them from tormenting you" but was brought back to the problem in front of her when Mikkos said something,

Mikkos: Oh Alexandra you must learn to stay out of other people's business (He said walking to the other side of the room to get a drink)

(Alexis got up off of Julian's lap and he got up too)

Julian: Are you threating her?

Mikkos: (laughed) Oh, of course not Mr. Jerome if I were threating someone you would know (He picked up his drink and moved his drink towards them) salute (Then downed his drink in one glup)

Julian looked at Alexis who wasn't saying anything but just watching her father, he though back when they were with Helena and he wondered if all the Cassadines all had the same effect on her, she didn't look them in the eye and didn't really say anything unless they spoke to her

Mikkos: (He turned around to see his daughter just watching him, he wasn't really surprised, honestly he had no idea how she was even still alive she didn't seem the type that could go head to her with Helena, he would have thought as soon as she found out she was a true Cassadine Helena would of had her killed not to mention surviving Strovos) You know Natasha it's not polite to stare

Julian had put his arm around her but when he said that she moved away from his and walked towards Mikkos, Julian know when she started over there not to stop her he recommended that look, it was the same look when she went off at him in the hospital, when she called him a type. Mikkos was about his daughters Cassadine side...

Alexis: (Walked up to Mikkos and look at him) So you've been alive all this time? And now you tell me not when Helena kidnapped me to kill me, when Stefan died or when Strovos tried to kill me, but now? (She asked way to calmly)

Mikkos: Well Natasha you didn't leave me much choice when you took up with the man standing behind you, I must say you are a lot smarter or maybe just insane to go up against Helena and put her in jail, honestly what we're you thinking?

Alexis: I was thinking maybe this time the she has to pay for what's she's done

Mikkos: That's right locking Luke up, I honestly don't understand how you could be friends with him I mean really up until a few hours ago you had been under the impression that he had killed me!

Alexis: Your right I did think that he killed you, and under other different circumstances I think I would be happy that you weren't dead, but you are coming after my family

Mikkos: (laughed) Your family, Natasha I am you family Strovos is your family Helena is your family not Julian Jerome not Jasper Jax

Julian watched the sence in front of him play out, Alexis was surprisingly clam witch made him worry he knew Alexis could handle her self and the Cassadines but he also knew how many issues she had when it came to her father, well not just her dad but her whole childhood, if you could even call it that

Alexis: Really? Well last time I checked family don't throw each other to the wolves, you were alive you could have stop Helena or Strovos

Mikkos: I remember when you thought of Stefan as family but didn't you turn your back on him, yes, yes it all coming back to me you made Katherine Bell the woman he was in love with and made it appear that she was his sister

Alexis: (to a step toward him) I did that to protect him and you know it!

Mikkos: Did you? I think you did that because you were afraid Katherine might have turned him against you that you might have loses tape power you had over him, you have a psychological need to be in control and that my dear, that will ultimately be your downfall well that and your need to help the underdog

Alexis looked at Mikkos and laughed and let a puff oh air and punched him in the jaw, Julian was shocked how hard she had hit him, he went over her and hood his arm around her waist and pull her away from not knowing what he would do, Mikkos hand flew to where she had hit him and look at her

Mikkos: Feisty, no wonder Helena and Strovos don't like you

Julian: (had seen enough of Mikkos teasing Alexis about her past he grabbed her hand, not the one she punched him with he was pretty sure she broke her hand or something to that effect) Were leaving (He started leading her towards the door but stopped and looked at Mikkos) I'm completely in love with your daughter, with that being said you ever try to hurt her or her kids and I will kill you myself (And they walked out)

They had left the island and we're back on the plane Alexis was sitting on the couch and was walking into the room with a bag of ice

Julian: Here (He handed her the ice) for your hand

Alexis: Thanks (She put it on her hand)

Julian: Are you okay?

Alexis: (She looked at him) Yeah I don't think I broke it

Julian: That's not what I ment and you know it

Alexis: I'm fine

Julian: Your mouth is doing thing again where it twitches when your lying, Alexis your father is alive and I know that he willing throw you to the mercy of Helena and Strovos

Alexis: What do you want me to say Julian? Do you want me to say I'm hurt? Do you want me to say my happy that he's alive? Tell me what I should be feeling because I honestly don't know (Tears started to Form in the corner of her eyes)

Julian: Alexis, I can't tell you what to feel I've learned my lesson on that besides I don't think your hand is up to another punch or slap (she smiled a little and let out a little laugh) All I can tell you is that, I love and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you

Alexis: (looked at him) I feel like nows the time you ask me were we are

Julian: No, I mean if you answer I would be happy but I not gonna make you

Alexis: (Smiled) I think, I know I couldn't have done that whole thing with Mikkos if it wasn't for you and I don't think I'll be able to do the whole Cassadine thing without you

Julian: Well I'm not going anywhere Sweetheart you know that (Alexis moved over to him and cuddled in next him and Julian looked down at her and took a deep breath) So does this mean your in?

Alexis: (Looked up at him) Yeah, yeah I am

Julian kissed her head and let cuddle back in he knew that she would need the rest it looks like it gonna be a long month


	10. Flashbacks

Alexis was laying in Julian's arms wide awake thinking about everything that had happened within the last week, they had gotten home a few hours ago he took her to GH for her hand she didn't break it but she sprain it they had wrapped it in ace bandage and sent her home, thinking back punching Mikkos wasn't the smartest thing she had ever done, it probably just pissed him off more and gave him more motive to come after her, but he obviously knew who Julian was when they got there but that still left so many questions Who's Julian boss and why does he have Luke's face? Was Mikkos the man behind this fake Luke? If Mikkos and Strovos were alive who else did they revive? Where does Jerry fit in to this equation? What is there game plan? What was the ponit of reviving them? Are they going to freeze the world again? She sighted and trued over so she could look at Julian who was sound asleep, it was 3 in the morning and there wasn't any chance of her getting back to sleep anytime soon so she carefully untangled him from herself and slowly got up so she didn't wake him up she loved him so much but there are just some things she need to think about that he could never know about, she had done things on the island that no one could ever know about she carefully closed her bedroom door and walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple, she walked over to the door and looked out for a minute

Flashback: to Alexis she looked about six and Strovos who looked about fifteen

Alexis: Let me go!

Strovos: No you need to learn you lesson

Strovos was pulling Alexis by the arm to the edge of the island there was a cliff over the ocean

Alexis: Please don't!

Strovos: Quit begging, your week and weaklings get killed

He pulled her arm and pushed her off the cliff into the ocean no knowing she didn't know how to swim, after a few minutes of fighting she felt her head go down under the water but then felt someone pull her out, Stefan had seen Strovos grab her and drag her off so he had followed them

Stefan: It's okay, your alright

Flashback: It was Alexis's 14th birthday, witch made Helena hate her even more around her birthday

Helena: I can't believe that baster girl is still living

Strovos: Why don't we her a birthday present? (Be got a wicked smile)

Helena: What kind of present?

Strovos: You'll see (he walked out to do some planning)

Alexis was walking on the edge of the island trying to stay out of everyone's way, Helena had always hated her but around her birthday it always got worst not that her birthday was ever celebrated she snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone grab her and throw her to the ground and got on top of her he pinned her shoulders so she couldn't get up, she was trying to push hi off but he was stronger then her then she notice there was a rock just out of her reach he let up his grip when he ripped off her shirt she took that time and grabbed the rock and bashed his head with it, she pushed him off and just started at him gasping for air after a few minutes her breathing evened out and she relies what had just happened and also that she had hit him in the head with a rock she crawled over to him and put to fingers on his throat to see if he had a pluse with he did not, as bad as thid was she knew no one could ever know so she took him by the arms and dragged him to the edge of the cliff and pushed him in to the ocean just then it started to rain as she just sat there looked at the ocean thinking about what she had just done, she just killed a man but it was self defense right I mean he tryed to rape her...

She felt someone grab her from behind and jumped out of her skin and then realized it was Julian

Julian: Hey you okay? (she heard the concern in his voice)

Alexis: Yeah I fine I couldn't go back to sleep and I didn't want to wake you up

Julian: You sure? Because I came out and you seemed like you were in a different place

Alexis: (she turned to look at him) I'm fine (she took his hand) come on let's got back to bed

Julian: Okay (he knew something was wrong but he wasn't gonna push it)

They went back to the bedroom and layed down layed facing him and layed her head right under his and held on to him for dear life he didn't know what was going on lately but he was gonna keep her safe and if holding her would make her feel safe then that's what he would do


End file.
